<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know It's Over by TheDarkKnightess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676056">I Know It's Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkKnightess/pseuds/TheDarkKnightess'>TheDarkKnightess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hope she's not too Mary Sue, How Do I Tag, I'm making this up as I go, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kinda, More like demisexual, Oc swears a lot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, So is OC kinda, Tags might change, There might be some steamy stuff later, first fic, inner demon, question mark?, split personality, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkKnightess/pseuds/TheDarkKnightess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope lands in Hell, with no time to readjust to her new surroundings before she's presented with challenges left and right. She has no idea what's going on, and why there seems to be a voice talking to her in her head, that seems awfully excited about a certain red Radio Demon... Who seems to be intrigued by her as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know It's Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic! Spelling and grammar errors might occur, English is not my first language. Please enjoy, and be sure to leave a comment with constructive criticism if you please!<br/>TW: Graphic violence, non-con elements.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And as I climb into an empty bed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh well. Enough said.</em>
</p>
<p><em>I know it's over -</em> <em>still I cling </em></p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know where else I can go </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing I noticed when I came to, was the sensation of falling. I barely got the time to react before I landed on my stomach.</p>
<p>"Ouch... Holy fucking Christ" I murmured to myself. The pain was overwhelming. If it wasn’t for the fact I was used to this kind of pain, I would’ve probably stayed on the ground. First rule of survival; <em>Don’t fucking stay down when you’re hit.</em></p>
<p>I slowly sat up, trying to avoid getting a headrush and looked around.</p>
<p>“What the…” I said, bringing a hand to my forehead. Maybe I landed harder than I thought. Was my head bleeding? I moved my hand to the back of my skull. It was slightly wet. <em>Goddammit. </em></p>
<p>My surroundings were messy, almost a garbage dump, or a post-apocalyptic place. The city looked torn down, with blood covering several surfaces of the buildings. <em>Where the fuck am I!?</em> I thought to myself.</p>
<p>I got up on wobbly legs, fuck that fall hurt, and looked around for people, just any person, really.</p>
<p>“Hello!?” I yelled. “Anybody here!?”</p>
<p>“Stop screaming, you fucking idiot” came a gruff voice from behind me. I jumped to surprise.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hi! Could you, uhm… Well… Wha…” I stumbled over my words as I turned around and looked at the person. Or well, ‘person’ would be a stretch.</p>
<p>In front of me stood a massive wolf-like creature. He stood on his hindlegs and wore clothes. His forearms were the size of my freaking head. He looked down at me with a slightly hungry look in his eyes. I shuddered slightly at the familiar look.</p>
<p>“Er, hi… You wouldn’t happen to know… Where I am…? Okay, I’m sorry, politeness over, what are you?” I tried to avoid his eyes. <em>Those eyes…</em></p>
<p>The wolf creature smiled down at me, his teeth – or more like fangs – showing.</p>
<p>“Welcome to hell, sweetheart. You’re a new one, huh?” he practically growled.</p>
<p>He took a step closer to me. I ducked and took a small step backward.</p>
<p>“Wha-“ I started.</p>
<p>“Are ya fucking deaf? You’re in hell. Better get used to it, ‘cause ya ain’t getting out anytime soon” he pretty much laughed at me. Bastard.</p>
<p>“What the fuck do you mean ‘hell’. I thought Christianity was bullshit!” I yelled at him, frustrated. This had better be a fucking joke, I swear…</p>
<p>The wolf laughed.</p>
<p>“Probably one of the reasons you’re down here, then, huh? I ain’t much for ‘politeness’ as ya put it, but I’ll bite. You’re dead. You’re in hell. Deal with it” he said with almost a snarl in his voice. I gulped.</p>
<p>“Oh… Lovely… I’ll just… Get on and try to deal with that then. Thanks for you’re politeness” I said. I got to get away from this creep, I don’t like his tone. I turned around and tried to leave, but his massive hand grabbed around my petite arm. I almost sighed.</p>
<p><em>Of fucking course that wasn’t the end of it</em>.</p>
<p>“Now, now… I showed you some politeness, and that’s how you repay me? C’mon, sweetheart, show us some love” he purred at me, his mouth salivating slightly. <em>Ew.</em></p>
<p>“Look here, I’d love to stay, but I really have places to go, people to see, so…” I tried to wring my arm free. His hand wouldn’t budge. <em>Of course</em>.</p>
<p>“C’mon, girly, let’s have some fun~” he purred. My heart started to beat faster and faster, my breath getting shallower. <em>Not this time. </em></p>
<p>Without even giving it a thought, I swung my hand back and punched him full-force in the face. I doubted it had much strength in it with my almost none-existent muscles, but the shock was enough for him to loosen his grip, and I wretched my arm away.</p>
<p>I turned to run, but he grabbed my leg, and I fell to the ground, hard. I groaned. My head hurt like hell.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t very polite, dollface” he growled.</p>
<p>He lifted me up by the ankle with one freaking arm and grabbed my face with his other. He smushed my cheeks and laughed sadistically at my probably ugly smushed face.</p>
<p>“If you beg, I might even let you enjoy it a bit~” he brought my face closer to his mouth. I stopped breathing.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is not happening, this is not happening!</em>
</p>
<p>I started to twist and turn desperately. I could hear myself sob, but I was barely aware of the tears streaming awkwardly down over my forehead. Blood was filling my head from being held upside down.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t fucking breathe.</em>
</p>
<p>His lips landed on me, and I groaned unpleasantly. His breath tasted fucking disgusting.</p>
<p>He pulled away slightly, but not enough for me to get away from that awful breath.</p>
<p>“Now, doll-face, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were enjoying it” he purred at me. I heaved in a shaky breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t fucking breathe!</em>
</p>
<p>He leaned in and roughly kissed me again.</p>
<p>I squeezed my eyes shut. My head went blank, I became completely numb.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong> No.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>I opened my eyes in shock. <em>What the fuck was that voice? </em></p>
<p><em><strong>No.</strong></em> <strong><em>Let me take over, I wanna play, I wanna kill~</em> </strong></p>
<p>I started hyperventilating. <em>What is going on? </em></p>
<p>Suddenly I felt a warm, pleasant fuzz enter my head, and I relaxed my entire body.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> Let me play. Yes. I want to kill, I want to kill!</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Almost like my body moved on its own, I opened my jaw, and bit down hard.</p>
<p>The wolf wrenched himself away from me with an angry growl. Before he could yell at me or hit me, I brandished a long, skinny knife. A needle?</p>
<p>I didn’t even think about it, I just stabbed him in the eye.</p>
<p>He howled and let go of me.</p>
<p>I flipped in the air and landed on my feet, crouching and staring up at him.</p>
<p>He was still howling, holding a hand over his bloody eye.</p>
<p>“You fucking bitch, you’ll fucking pay for this!” he growled and launched for me. I clenched my fist around the skinny knife, needle-thing.</p>
<p>I attacked with a ferocity and speed I never knew I had in me and stabbed him in the stomach. He fell backwards, and I jumped on his chest, straddling him.</p>
<p>I took the needle with both hands and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest, face, and wherever I could reach.</p>
<p>It took me a while before I noticed he wasn’t moving anymore.</p>
<p>I blinked down at the lifeless body underneath me.</p>
<p>
  <em> What the fuck just happened?</em>
</p>
<p>I dropped the needle, and it vanished the moment it left my hand. I felt my mind buzz, like there had been a piercing sound that finally stopped. I looked at my hands.</p>
<p>They were covered in blood. Dark red, almost black, blood.</p>
<p>I stood up from the body and stared horrified down at my body.</p>
<p>I was drenched in blood. Even my hair was drenched in it. I stood there for what felt like an eternity.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a car drove past, and stopped. Someone in the front seat rolled down the window.</p>
<p>“Hey toots, that’s some serious damage you dealt there. I haven’t seen you around, you new?” came the voice of a dog-like demon.</p>
<p>I blinked at him.</p>
<p>“I-well… Yes? I don’t know what happened…” I struggled to speak, to even gather my thoughts.</p>
<p>The dog-demon shrugged.</p>
<p>“Welcome to hell, pet” he said. Then he rolled up his window and drove on.</p>
<p>I stared dumbly after the car.</p>
<p><em>Hell, huh? Figures.</em> At least I went out with a bang.</p>
<p>“What now…?” I said to myself. I looked around me and noticed my reflection in a window nearby.</p>
<p>My eyes widened.</p>
<p>Was that… Me? I was wrong before, my hair wasn’t just covered in blood. My usually light blonde hair was now a deep black colour. My previously light blue eyes were now a deep, scarlet red. I was wearing black pants (or they used to be black pants before the blood happened) and a flannel shirt. I remember wearing that before when I…</p>
<p>I stopped that train of thought. <em>I don’t have time for this, I gotta find somewhere to rest, to hide</em>.</p>
<p>I started walking, but in the back of my mind, I couldn’t stop my logical side.</p>
<p><em>Hey smartass. Where are you gonna go?</em> I had absolutely no idea.</p>
<p>I flinched as I felt a warm buzz enter my head once again.</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>This way! Something smells delicious! This way, this way!</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Okay, okay! Will you stop fucking screaming if I go that way!?” I must be going mad.</p>
<p>I was yelling at a voice in my head. Nothing responded, the buzzing turning in to an almost pleasant purr in my head. Well, almost pleasant. Would be nicer if it went away completely.</p>
<p>I sighed and started walking in the direction the voice insisted I went.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was fairly easy to find my way to the place the voice wanted me to go (yeah, great idea to listen to the voices in your head, Pen).</p>
<p>Every time I would start going a wrong direction, it would start buzzing in my head, lovingly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yup, this is how my day is going so far.</em>
</p>
<p>The road I went was truly enlightening. Turns out, hell was pretty full, despite my first impressions of a post-apocalyptic world.</p>
<p>People sure were lively for being dead. Everywhere I went, people were screaming at each other, some were fighting and even throwing bombs at each other. Guess that’s why nobody really reacted to my bloody appearance.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>We’re close, we’re close!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>“What did I say about screaming!?” I hissed at the voice. It purred silently in the back of my mind. <em>Sheesh. </em></p>
<p>I walked for a short while, and then I saw it. A big, red, neon sign with the words “Hazbin Hotel” written. I squinted at it.</p>
<p>“Charming. And you want us to go there because…?” I asked the voice out loud. I don’t know why I talked to it, but it seemed to answer me pretty well.</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>It smells so delicious, yes, so delicious!</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“You really don’t know the meaning of ‘not screaming’ do you? Or better yet how to not be fucking vague” I growled. <em>Oh well. Might as well.</em> A hotel was better than the streets, I suppose.</p>
<p>I went to the front door of the hotel (which really looked more like a mansion than a castle) and knocked on it. I felt my heartbeat loudly.</p>
<p><em>Deep breaths, we got this</em>.</p>
<p>The door opened to reveal a blond girl. Or well, the most normal girl I had seen yet. She had long blonde hair, similar to mine, and pale white skin. Her cheeks were donned with two red circles, which looked awfully cute. She had a black nose, and very black eyelashes and eyeliner surrounding her, duh, eyes. She was grinning widely.</p>
<p>“Hello! Have you come to check in?” she said in an eager voice. I blinked at her.</p>
<p>“I, er, I was hoping I could have shelter? I don’t have any money on me, but…” I didn’t get to finish my sentence before I was pulled in by the girl.</p>
<p>“No worries, you can stay as long as you like! My name is Charlie, and this is the Happy Hotel!” she said, spreading her arms out with flair.</p>
<p>“The sign says Hazbin Hotel” I said plainly. I could almost see a sweat drop form on her forehead.</p>
<p>“Yeah… Anyways, what’s your name? Do you believe in redemption? Do you want to stay? We have plenty of free rooms!” she spoke so excitedly, I swear her eyes were sparkling in joy. Any other day she would lighten my day, but today has been a shitshow, and I don’t think anything could make it better.</p>
<p>“Er, my name is Penelope, but feel free to call me Pen. And I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I have nowhere else to go, I literally just fell from the sky” I said in a bored tone. I felt like I was emotionally spent.</p>
<p>Charlie blinked in surprise, but then a smile slowly crept on her face, even brighter than before.</p>
<p>“Oh! So you’re brand-new! That might be good, maybe it’ll be easier to redeem you when you haven’t been doing more sin down here!” She really was a ray of sunshine.</p>
<p>“Charlie?” A voice came from behind us.</p>
<p>We both turned, and a girl about my size came up next to us.</p>
<p>She had grey-ish skin and long light beige hair with a bow on top. Interestingly, a red x seemed to be over her left eye… In front of the hair covering it. I suppose it’s not the strangest thing I’ve seen today.</p>
<p>“Vaggie! This is Penelope! She just landed, she was hoping to stay” Charlie practically jumped up and down.</p>
<p>“Please, call me Pen” I said with crossed arms. Vaggie nodded at me and gave me a small smile.</p>
<p>“Well hello. My name is Vaggie, I help run this place. Do you know what this place is about?” she asked, not un-kindly. God, these were the kindest people I’ve met so far. Though I guess a freaking rapist would make almost anyone look like a saint.</p>
<p>“Ehm, Charlie said something about redemption?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, redemption. Hell is… Well, over-populated. Once a year, angels arrive to ‘cleanse’ this place. And by cleanse, I mean kill just about everyone they come across. I’m so tired of seeing all these people, my people, die in such a gruesome way, so I came up with this idea with Vaggie. We want to help demons redeem themselves, so they can join heaven instead of dying a meaningless death” Charlie finished her speech with a fire in her eyes.</p>
<p>I blinked at her.</p>
<p>“That’s… Possible? Redemption?” I asked in a small voice. Charlie and Vaggie shared a look.</p>
<p>“Well, we haven’t really seen it yet… But we believe it’s possible! So what do you say? Will you stay and work on redeeming yourself and receive peace in Heaven?” Charlie looked at me hopefully.</p>
<p>So, it wasn’t exactly a fool-proof concept… But if there was a chance, maybe I could… If nothing else, this place was better than the streets.</p>
<p>“Okay. I’m willing to try” I said with a small smile.</p>
<p>Charlie squeaked in joy and ingulfed me in a tight hug. I tensed but relaxed a little after a while. She’s not gonna hurt you, calm down, Pen.</p>
<p>“So, do you wanna see the place you’re gonna spend your afterlife in hell in?” Charlie asked excitedly.</p>
<p>I shrugged and then nodded. She took my hand and lead me to a… bar? Behind the counter sat a cat-like demon with batwings. He looked grumpy and was drinking from a bottle. <em>Lovely. </em></p>
<p>“So, Pen, this is Husk. Husk, this is our newest guest, Penelope!” Charlie introduced you. You sent a small smile to Husk.</p>
<p>“Hi. I’m Pen. Pleasure to meet you” I said and held out my hand. Husk looked at it, and grunted.</p>
<p>“Yeah, hi.” Then he went back to drinking. <em>Oh, well.</em></p>
<p>Charlie chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>“He’s a bit shy. But super nice, you’re gonna be the best of friends!” Charlie said with a not too convincing tone.</p>
<p>Vaggie snorted behind her.</p>
<p>“Husk is the bartender. Why we have a bartender in a place where we’re trying to keep people away from sin is beyond me” Vaggie said while rolling her eyes. I snickered a bit.</p>
<p>“Hey, if it keeps the people coming. Got anything you could recommend, Husk?” I asked him. Husk shrugged.</p>
<p>“We got booze. Whataya want? And please don’t make it too complicated, I have a freaking headache” Husk grumbled.</p>
<p>I thought for a second. “Whiskey, I guess. On the rocks”</p>
<p>Husk reached behind him without even looking and pulled a bottle from the shelf. He poured it and threw in some ice. The whiskey splashed on my clothes.<em> Lovely.</em></p>
<p>“Hey, maybe you should take a shower before you start drinking, Pen” Charlie said with concern in her voice.</p>
<p>“What happened to you?” I flinched at the memory of the wolf.</p>
<p>“Ran into some bastard. We didn’t get along well. He’s gone now, so it’s all the same” I said and then poured the liquor down my throat. It burned in a nice, familiar way.</p>
<p>Vaggie frowned. “You arrived today, and you already killed someone?” she said accusingly. I turned to look at her.</p>
<p>“It was him or me, what can I say. It’s hell” I said plainly. I really didn’t want to talk about this anymore. Vaggie looked like she wanted to say more, but Charlie gently put a hand on her shoulder. Vaggie looked at her for a second, and then sighed.</p>
<p>“Try not to make a habit of it, okay?” she said tiredly. I just nodded. As long as this conversation is over.</p>
<p>“So! Pen, if you don’t mind me asking, how and why did you get here? Charlie asked with an encouraging smile.</p>
<p>I stiffened.</p>
<p>Before I managed to answer, a static filled the air.</p>
<p>Vaggie frowned, and Charlie gulped a bit. Husk rolled his eye and downed the whiskey bottle while turning away from us.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well, what have we here!” a loud voice that sounded like it came from an old radio said. I jumped when I turned to the seat next to me, which now held a tall, skinny man dressed in all red. He wore a striped suit and had glowing red eyes. His hair looked weirdly shaped – were those ears…? – and he wore a monocle. He looked like a classic gentleman. And donning his face was a wide, bright smile.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>It's him , it’s him, it’s him!</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>I winced at the sudden loud voice in my head. I had almost forgotten about it when I arrived here. It was purring loudly in my head, and I felt like jumping up and down excitedly for some reason. <em>What…?</em></p>
<p>The demon in red got in my face and took my hand in his and shook it vigorously.</p>
<p>“Alastor is the name, pleasure to meet you! My, what a story you must have to tell with those bloody clothes! Please refrain from dripping any of it on the floor, Niffty will have a fit!” he said excitedly. It felt like electricity went through my body from where his hand held mine. I didn’t tense from the contact for once.</p>
<p><strong><em>Look at him! He’s so lovely, lovely, lovely!</em> </strong>The voice was practically squealing. An excited feeling passed through my body, and I couldn’t hold back from laughing.</p>
<p>Vaggie and Charlie looked at me in surprise. I felt my cheeks redden.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was that?</em>
</p>
<p>I still couldn’t keep a smile from my face, and I met Alastor’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Penelope, but please call me Pen. Pleasure to meet you” I said with an embarrassingly giddy voice.</p>
<p><em>What’s happening to me.</em> Alastor grinned even wider, if that even was possible.</p>
<p>“My, what a beautiful smile you have, darling! And that accent! From England, I presume?”</p>
<p>I nodded, and tried to ignore the feeling of giddiness still running through my body.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>He thinks we’re beautiful! </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I grit my teeth.</p>
<p>
  <em>He said our smile was beautiful, calm the fuck down! I can’t think!</em>
</p>
<p>Alastor looked at me expectantly. I flushed.</p>
<p>“Er, yes, I’m originally from England, though my parents and I moved to the states. My accent comes and goes, really” I laughed awkwardly. God, when did I become like a freaking schoolgirl!?</p>
<p>Alastor squinted a bit, his smile still ever wide.</p>
<p>“How very interesting. Are you here to stay?”</p>
<p>Before I could answer, Vaggie stepped in.</p>
<p>“Whoa, hey. Leave her alone, you fiend. She just arrived, give her space” she said angrily.</p>
<p>Alastor leaned back with his hands held up in mock surrender, still looking carefree as ever.</p>
<p>While I felt relieved to get some focus back, the voice was practically wallowed in anguish.</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>No! Touch us again, please, please, please!</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>God, that was annoying.</p>
<p>“It’s quite alright, Vaggie. Yes, I’m here to stay, it seems” I smiled awkwardly at Alastor. My head was still fussing with giddiness. I just wanted to run away.</p>
<p>Alastor’s smile was ever large as he seemed to get a sadistic glint is his red eyes. That did nothing to calm down the voice in my head, who was practically swooning.</p>
<p>“How lovely. I shall look forward to spending time with you, dear! Now, you look like you could use a nice shower, why don’t I show you to your new room?” he said pleasantly. Before I could answer – the voice was squealing again – Charlie stepped in.</p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary, Alastor, I’ll show her the room” she said with a nervous chuckle. Alastor simply shrugged, unfazed. The voice was practically crying.</p>
<p>Charlie took my hand before I had a chance to talk – thank god – and lead me away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Sorry about that. That was Alastor, the… Investor of this hotel. He will be around, but please, come get Vaggie or me if he bothers you. He can be a bit… Extreme.” She said with a small compassionate smile. I nodded, not trusting my voice to not be influenced by the other voice, growling in Alastors defense.</p>
<p>“Anyways, this is your new room! I’ll give you some time to clean up and get used to your room. Dinner should be in a few hours, please don’t be scared to come to Vaggie or I anytime you want to talk!” she said with a wave and a smile, and then she was on her way.</p>
<p>I sunk to the floor after I closed the door behind me.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the fuck is going on with me?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have no idea when I will update again. I'm in the middle of my exams, and thought it would be a great time to write my first fanfic, so you know... I have some plotpoints figured out, but not anything major yet, so it'll probs take time for me to write anything new. But please let me know if I should push myself to write more of this story! Or if I should delete it, hehe...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>